The first (Spanish)
by Darrinia
Summary: Drabbles de las primeras veces de Blam (Bromance y Romance)
1. THE FIRST 'HI'

**N/A:** Esta es una historia de Drabbles, puede haber varios si me hacéis ver que os gustan a través de reviews...

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST...**_

 _ **THE FIRST 'HI'**_

– Hola. – Un niño moreno de unos tres años se acercó a otro rubio y más alto, que estaba dibujando en la arena con un palo. El más bajo miró el dibujo y sonrió. – ¿Qué es?

– Un dragón. – El chico de ojos verdes comentó orgulloso.

– Guay.

El niño de cabello oscuro miró al otro como si esperara algo pero no sabía qué decir. El rubio, al darse cuenta, decidió ser él quién rompiera el hielo.

– Me llamo Sam.

– Yo Blaine.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos y los dos se sintieron algo cohibidos porque no sabía qué hacer.

– Esto... – El moreno miró al otro, necesitaba decir algo porque temía que se quedarían en silencio para siempre si no lo hacía. – ¿Quieres jugar al balón? Me lo regaló mi tío y mi mamá lo "trae".

– Vale.

El rubio se levantó y los dos corrieron hacia donde estaba la señora Anderson, vigilando como su hijo jugaba en el parque mientras ella hablaba con otra de las madres que había allí. Ellos eran muy pequeños y no sabían que ese era el comienzo de una preciosa amistad.


	2. THE FIRST KISS

**N/A:** Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia... No voy a actualizar todas las semanas, pero cuando pueda y tenga tiempo, me pondré a ello... Siempre que os siga interesando!

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST KISS**_

Blaine tenía 10 años cuando Tina lo besó en los labios. Se sentía fatal porque no le había gustado, pero era su amiga y no quería hacerle daño. Estaban en el patio del colegio, por lo que el moreno corrió a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Sam vio a Blaine, se preocupó muchísimo. Parecía molesto y triste. El rubio amaba cuando el otro sonreía y lo echaba de menos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Tina me ha besado. – Anderson hizo un puchero.

– Supongo que no te gustó. – Evans estaba confuso.

– Por supuesto que no me gustó, ha sido asqueroso.

– Tal vez fue sólo que ella no te gusta. ¿Quieres intentarlo con otra persona? Tal vez eres gay. Mi madre me dijo que a algunos chicos les gustaban otros chicos... – Sam creía que era muy inteligente porque sabía eso.

– No lo sé, no he pensado en eso. – Blaine frunció el ceño.

– No tienes que pensarlo, sólo tienes que sentirlo...

El rubio se acercó a su amigo y puso sus manos en su mejilla. Pudo notar que el moreno temblaba pero no le importó. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, sólo por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para el ojimiel, que sintió como si miles de mariposas volaran en su tripa.

– ¿Te ha gustado? – Evans preguntó.

– Sí, mucho mejor que el de Tina.

Sam sonrió porque le encantaba ayudar a Blaine a que se sintiera mejor. Decidieron ir a jugar un rato, había sido demasiada charla seria por un día.


	3. THE FIRST SLEEPOVER

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST SLEEPOVER**_

Sam entró emocionado a la casa de los Anderson. Era la primera vez que sus padres le dejaban dormir en la casa de su amigo. Tenía once años y deseaba pasar todo el día con Blaine. Llegó a la habitación del moreno y lo vio allí, esperándolo.

– Hola.

– Hola. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Blaine preguntó feliz.

– ¿Vemos una película? – Sam no quería imponer nada.

– Claro.

Pam hizo palomitas para los chicos y vieron juntos X-Men. Cuando terminó, decidieron hablar un rato.

– ¿Has pensado en si eres gay? – El rubio preguntó. No habían hablado de ello y había pasado un año del beso. Él sólo quería ayudarlo a admitirlo.

– Sí pero... Sigo confundido.

– Tal vez debamos hacer otro experimento... Deberíamos ver Mr & Mrs Smith. – Sam estaba emocionado.

– ¿En qué va a ayudar? – Blaine frunció el ceño.

– Cuando acabe, puedes decirme quién te parece más sexy, Angelina Jolie o Brad Pitt.

– Ok.

Vieron la película juntos y, como siempre, la comentaron. Cuando acabó, el rubio se volvió para mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Y?

– No lo sé. Angelina es guapa y todo eso pero... Me gusta Brad Pitt... Pero también me gusta ella... No lo se... – Blaine se ruborizó.

– No tienes que saberlo ahora, ya lo descubrirás.

– Chicos, deberíais ir a dormir ya. – Pam entró en la habitación y sonrió. – Podéis ver más televisión mañana.

Se lavaron los dientes, se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Después de unos minutos, se durmieron y Sam puso su mano en la cadera del otro sin darse cuenta. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Así los encontró Pam cuando fue a ver como estaban. Era la imagen más adorable que Pam había visto en su vida.


	4. THE FIRST MAKE OUT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Espero que a nadie le moleste los cambios de edición. Tengo un editor de textos nuevo (por fin tengo Word) y eso me ha llevado a algunos ligeros cambios sobre todo en los diálogos, porque tengo un camino diferente para sacar el guión largo. Cuestiones técnicas con las que no quiero aburriros.

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST MAKE OUT**_

Blaine había aceptado que era gay a los doce años, con el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amigo, Sam. Su primera relación había sido con Kurt, un chico con el que estuvo casi dos años. Podría decirse que era su primer amor, pero la línea que separaba la amistad y el amor estaba muy difusa en su relación con Evans. Tanto así que, con 17 años, los dos acudieron a una fiesta. Apenas habían pasado tres meses de la ruptura de Anderson con Hummel, pero ya la había superado.

Después de varias cervezas, tanto Blaine como Sam estaban algo borrachos. El rubio estaba sentado y el moreno se acercó a él. Casi había llegado frente a él cuando se tropezó y cayó sobre él. El ojiverde lo agarró con suavidad y lo ayudó a acomodarse en su regazo. Al final, Anderson acabó sentado en las piernas de su mejor amigo.

No necesitaron mucho para juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Era lo que ambos habían estado deseando y el alcohol había conseguido que dejaran de pensar y se dedicaran a actuar. Ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió, todos esperaban, de una manera u otra, que eso sucediera.

Las manos de Evans bajaron por la espalda hasta situarse en el redondeado trasero del otro. Anderson acariciaba la nuca de su amigo despreocupadamente. Acabaron tumbándose en ese sofá, con Blaine sobre Sam, besándose hasta que se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se sorprendió al notar que su amigo estaba entre sus brazos, pero sonrió brevemente hasta que las imágenes de lo pasado la noche anterior volvieron a su memoria.

–Blaine, despierta. –El rubio susurró.

–¿Qué…? –El moreno se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su amigo y se levantó rápidamente a pesar del dolor de cabeza. –¡Oh, Sam! Lo siento tanto…

–Yo no lo siento. –Evans sonrió y se levantó para volver a besar al otro, sabía que debían hablar, pero también sabía que sería el comienzo de una gran relación…


	5. THE FIRST DATE

_**THE FIRST DATE**_

Después de aclarar que ellos tenían sentimientos más allá de la amistad, Sam decidió pedirle una cita a Blaine. El rubio estaba muy nervioso a pesar de que sus padres habían intentado tranquilizarlo. El mayor miedo del joven era que esa cita acabara siendo igual que cualquiera de las salidas que habían tenido en lugar de algo romántico y especial.

Sin embargo, todos los nervios se disiparon al ver a su novio saliendo de su casa para ir a la cita. Estaba tan atractivo y sus ojos color avellana brillaban de una manera tan hermosa… Estaba seguro de que su corazón se saltó un latido.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante y Anderson pronto notó que Evans volvía a estar nervioso, por lo que decidió coger su mano por encima de la mesa y acariciarla con suavidad.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El moreno preguntó.

–Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso. –El rubio confesó.

–Eso es lo que no entiendo, somos solo tú y yo. Nos conocemos desde hace años. –Blaine insistió.

–Es nuestra primera cita. –Sam explicó. –Quiero que sea especial.

–Y va a ser especial porque es una cita y es contigo. –El ojimiel sonrió.

–Pero no quiero que sea como las otras veces que hemos salido a cenar como amigos. –El más alto aclaró.

–Y no lo será… Tengo pensada una sesión de besos para que sea diferente. –El moreno le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que sonriera. Tal vez Blaine tenía razón y debía dejar de preocuparse porque eran ellos dos y todo lo que habían hecho juntos había sido más que perfecto.


End file.
